


Don't Play About Mine

by cerulean_sin (am_bellanoire)



Series: The Lost Rose Fantasia (Audrey/Uma) [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Possessive Audrey, Post-Descendants 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am_bellanoire/pseuds/cerulean_sin
Summary: The freedom that came with beingtheirs, there were no words to describe it. She was able to feel whatever she wanted to feel, to say whatever she wanted to say, do whatever she wanted to do. There were no rules, no protocol, no gilded chains. Uma had broken them for her. There was only love. And for someone who had been bred to believe the descendants of the evilest of the evil had no understanding of love, well it had been more than a revelation. Her world had been entirely tilted on its axis. And she had Uma, had Harry and the crew to thank for that. They had literally pulled her from her own personal hell. She would do anything for them and it would never be enough to repay them for gifting her a whole new world.
Relationships: Audrey Rose/Uma (Disney), Harry Hook/Audrey Rose/Uma
Series: The Lost Rose Fantasia (Audrey/Uma) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831381
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Don't Play About Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [go_sullivan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_sullivan/gifts), [lollypop21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollypop21/gifts).



> Takes place after La Vie En Rose

_“I been waiting so long for a love like this, its a feeling so strong I don't want to resit like you can do wrong got me losing my shit, gotta loosen my grip. Nah, fuck that my baby you're all mine greatest of all time you better tell them hoes fall in line I do not play about mine....” -_ Summer Walker 

* * *

Audrey's anger had always been cold. There was no heat to it. Never had been. It manifested in shady remarks, cool expressions, snowy tones, sharp gestures. And now she felt ice flood her veins as her honeyed eyes narrowed on Mal and Uma having some sort of parley on the courtyard of the castle. She still couldn't make herself call the purple haired dragon 'Queen' in her head. Had never formally addressed Ben's wife to call her it out loud either. But she'd call her whatever title she wanted to if it kept that emerald green gaze away from the sea witch. Goodness, she couldn't be more obvious. She was practically undressing Uma with her eyes.

“Stand down, love. It's not worth it.”

She had learned not to startle at Harry randomly appearing by her side. He was so stealthy in his movements that for a while it was shocking to suddenly be alone or with Uma and then to have another person just appear seemingly out of thin air. Now she welcomed it, his nearness. He repelled others so easily with his shark like cunning grin and menacing eyes, hook ever at the ready. But to those he loved, defended – his captain, his crew, and now Auradon's fallen princess – he was like a fortress, an army, a fleet all on his own. 

“How can you say that?” Audrey muttered, keeping her attention focused, her body taut, “You can't tell me it doesn't make you sick. She's shameless with it.” 

“Aye, but our captain is immune to that dragon's wiles.”

“She hasn't always been.” 

She could feel Harry stiffen beside her and glanced over at the pirate, the ship's first mate. He did not take kindly to anyone speaking badly about Uma, neither did she, but he was on a whole other level with it. Even an insinuation could set him off and she realized her statement implied that Uma wasn't all the way 'immune to Mal's wiles' which to him was mutinous. 

“You know what I mean, Harry,” Audrey assured, her tone softer, and she pressed a lingering to his cheek, “I know they have a history and I don't like it.”

“Neither do they.”

Audrey turned back to the two. She could see that Uma's smile was tightly polite but her eyes were hard and her stance defensive. She could see that Mal was smiling that simpering smile that had managed to entangle Ben in her little web. She could see Ben blissfully oblivious at her side. Harry may have known their captain longer, but Audrey had felt Mal's sting personally when she had stolen Ben and her rightful title from her. And to her, regardless of what Harry claimed, she wasn't about to let Mal worm her way into her new life, disrupt her new happiness. 

“I'll be back.”

It was almost flattering that Harry didn't even try to stop her or accompany her. She knew he would be watching. And not only that, he trusted her to approach his captain alone. That spoke more volumes than anything. The freedom that came with being _theirs_ , there were no words to describe it. She was able to feel whatever she wanted to feel, to say whatever she wanted to say, do whatever she wanted to do. There were no rules, no protocol, no gilded chains. Uma had broken them for her. There was only love. And for someone who had been bred to believe the descendants of the evilest of the evil had no understanding of love, well it had been more than a revelation. Her world had been entirely tilted on its axis. And she had Uma, had Harry and the crew to thank for that. They had literally pulled her from her own personal hell. She would do anything for them and it would never be enough to repay them for gifting her a whole new world. 

So, never mind if she allowed possessiveness to flood her veins, that territorial nature that clung to her like smoke. Uma was _hers_ and yes, she shared her with Harry and had with Gil before Gil went away with Jay to explore the world, but when it came to outsiders, people who were not crew, who didn't belong in their ocean, she would blow them out of the water and laugh while doing so. 

She had always drawn stares of admiration and envy growing up and as she approached the center of the grounds where the royal family were, Audrey could feel all eyes on her. But it was more than admiration and envy, wariness bled through as did shock, and a little hostility. Granted, she had forgone the usual dress she might have worn at an occasion such as this for high waist pink leather pants and matching silver studded leather jacket, ankle boots, and a sea shell encrusted sheathed cutlass at her hip. Her hair was curled, streaked pink and turquoise adorned with tiara, eyes heavily darkened with liner courtesy of Harry's expert hand. At her neck was a silver sea star pendant. Anyone who laid eyes on her now as she walked with raised chin and set shoulders knew where her loyalty lay. 

She was steps away from Uma and Mal and in one fleeting moment Audrey hesitated. Was she doing too much? She trusted Uma with more than her life, knew that Uma wouldn't fall for anything Mal purposely let drop. Knew that Uma could take care of herself and loved her and Harry and their crew. She knew this. She knew this more than she knew if her heart might beat again. Did she look foolish storming across the courtyard to stake a claim on someone she already knew was hers? Did she look desperate? She had been slighted in the past but this was now. She had never been loved the way she was loved now and it hadn't been a _hero_ in Auradon's eyes to give that to her. 

No. 

Audrey brushed aside Uma's unbound teal tresses from her shoulder. She never took her eyes off of Mal. “Hello, Majesty,” she said in a cool, demure tone, “Is everything all right here.” 

Mal eyed her up and down before she smiled a syrupy sweet smile and inclined her head. “Perfect.”

Uma being Uma sensed the tension immediately and took Audrey by the elbow. “Okay, I'll send those documents to you and we can hash out the details later.” Audrey could feel herself being tugged but stood her ground. 

“They will be sent through royal messenger of course and the king will be present during the hashing of said details. After all, that is how things are done when done properly and thoroughly.” 

Audrey watched with sordid delight as the saccharine smile disappeared from Mal's face and her eyes flashed green. She cast a quick glance towards Ben and his parents and the other royals and then back to the queen, lips curling into a smirk. There was nothing Mal could do and going dragon mode wouldn't be wise. That was the best thing about growing up royalty. Audrey knew how to be discreet even when internally she was raging. So long as a certain scepter was nowhere in sight. But that was neither here nor there. 

“Of course,” Mal bit out through clenched teeth. 

Battle won, she allowed Uma to lead her back to Harry, feeling far more satisfied than she believed to be proper. Even if she still felt that possessive rope tighten around her heart. 

Speaking of ropes....

Later that night, Audrey used the dagger Bonny had specifically made for her, pink handled and sharp steeled to cut the straps that bound Uma's wrists above her head. The sea witch was a tangled mess of teal hair and dampened mahogany skin, bared chest rising and falling as she struggled to focus her pleasure blurred eyes. 

“What the hell was that about, princess?” Uma asked once she was sure her voice no longer was breathless but stalwart, trying and failing to glare at Audrey. Hard to be stern when she had been turned inside out. 

“What was what?” 

“Don't give me that innocent shit. You threw Harry out of here, he's gonna be pissed about that by the way so batten down your little hatches, and then you just tied me up.” She didn't mention that she'd allowed herself to be tied up of course. Now that she was aloose, Uma rolled over onto her side and stroked bared buttermilk skin. Soft, Audrey had always been so soft under her touch. And she sighed when she realized her princess was crying. Or about to cry. Armor had to be gained and while she looked nice in leather, had learned to wield and sword and dagger quickly, Audrey was still so _open_ , But she had been impressed with the way she had stepped to Mal. Mean Queen shit. 

“You know you're mine,” Uma said, still stroking soft skin, fingers drifting lower, “You mean more to me than she ever has.”

“No,” Audrey muttered, finally turning to face her lover. The only female lover she had ever taken. The only lover who had ever mattered in her life. The last lover she would ever take. “You're mine. All mine, Harry was before me and Gil. But _her_ , she never was yours. She took from me once. Never again.” 

The look in those honey eyes made Uma smile, a toothy grin that was equal parts affection and malice. “Stand down,” she whispered the same words Harry had spoken earlier, brushing her princess' inner thighs, evoking a breathy moan, “Come here. Let me show you something.”

And that something ended up being the thing to push all thoughts of Mal or her past with Uma from Audrey's mind. Maybe not permanently, but most certainly for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> Audrey''s new hair color:  
> https://i0.wp.com/therighthairstyles.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/01/4-teal-and-pink-pastel-hair.jpg?resize=500%2C675&ssl=1
> 
> Excited about this new series. Send requests if you like. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, feedback would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
